


Tokyo Babylon 1998, With or Without You

by sweetpepper (pupure)



Series: My old Clamp fics [2]
Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-01
Updated: 2007-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupure/pseuds/sweetpepper
Summary: Um não pode viver (com ou) sem o outro.
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: My old Clamp fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059938
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirada em "With or Without You", do U2. 
> 
> Originalmente publicada em primeiro de julho de 2007. 
> 
> Originally published on Jul 1, 2007.

**Ato I: Seishiro**

1998.

Resta apenas um ano. Para o mundo, para mim.

E eu espero. Porque eu sempre soube.

Muitas vezes eu sinto sua presença, próxima a mim. Meu coração sente antes mesmo que eu me dê conta. E bate, apesar de obviamente em seu ritmo normal, muito mais audivelmente.

Eu aguardo essa sensação todos dias. A maioria das vezes ela não vem, é claro, o que significa que eu ainda estou seguro.

E às vezes ela demora. Então eu cometo um pequeno descuido. Posso até sorrir, quando a marca que deixei em você me avisa da sua presença. Você ainda me procura.

E então eu me afasto. Porque não posso suportar sua presença.

Pra depois começar tudo outra vez. Porque eu não posso suportar a sua ausência.

Eu sinto, ainda que sempre de muito longe, o quanto você fica cada vez mais forte, mais rápido. O quanto a cada dia tenho que tomar mais cuidado.

Porque você está ficando mais forte, para poder me matar. E eu não posso negar a mim mesmo que, de alguma forma, isso me deixa satisfeito.

Hoje foi um garoto. Um pouco mais novo do que você era naquele ano. E muito mais esperto, e muito menos gracioso.

\- O quê você quer?

Talvez não tão esperto.

\- Nada.

...ou quase. Mas todo sangue é vermelho, afinal. Até mesmo o meu.

Espere comigo, Subaru.

Apenas mais um ano, e vamos nos encontrar novamente. Você vai conseguir o que deseja. Eu vou morrer.

E eu mal posso esperar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ato II: Subaru**

1998.

E a cada dia sinto que eu não posso mais suportar. Mas eu espero, para encontrar você.

Às vezes há uma pista. Uma nova vítima sua. Meu coração se acelera, e dói, e eu corro até você. Mas você nunca está perto, e nunca há nenhum sinal.

Sempre há o corpo, morto como minha irmã foi morta, às vezes ainda quente. Mas você mesmo me escapa entre os dedos. O que significa que _ainda_ não se importa.

Talvez nem se lembre que eu existo, do meu nome, do meu rosto. Por isso às vezes parece que se descuidou de verdade, porque não está tentando se esconder ou fugir. Mas ainda assim eu não o alcanço.

O que é bom, talvez. Porque eu não poderia suportar sua presença.

Mas continuo a lhe procurar, pra realizar meu desejo. Porque eu não posso suportar sua ausência.

Eu continuo tentando ficar mais e mais forte, mais poderoso. Se eu chegar a ser um incômodo, você deixará que eu o alcance.

Porque eu quero estar mais forte, para parecer que ofereço um risco, e você pare de escorrer entre meus dedos a cada vez que eu me aproximo. Mas não consigo nem mesmo isso.

Talvez eu esteja condenado a, pra sempre, ser menos que nada pra você.

Minha avó é a única que parece saber.

\- Essa perseguição àquele homem não está lhe fazendo bem. Há alguma outra coisa, não há? Que o senhor queria conquistar, ou tema perder, Subaru-san.

Ele me tirou tudo.

\- Nada.

...ou quase. Mas esse sentimento é veneno, é um crime. Que eu não tenho direito de cometer. Além de ser uma mentira, amor por uma pessoa que nunca existiu.

Eu espero, sem você.

Eu posso sentir que já não demora mais tanto, e vamos nos encontrar novamente. Eu vou conseguir o que desejo. Eu vou morrer.

E eu mal posso esperar.


End file.
